


Erotic moment

by fifi_wjo582



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifi_wjo582/pseuds/fifi_wjo582
Summary: “歌词哪里不好了？”戴蒙循循善诱的问道，一手爬上了利亚姆的大腿，一边伏下身子对上利亚姆的视线，两个生得形状完美的鼻尖贴到一起，Matt觉得这看起来近乎色情。“那个girls and boys and girls and boys的，怎么有人他妈的背得下来。还有那夹在歌词里的莫名其妙的西班牙语，不知道你在唱什么。”Matt疑惑的看向戴蒙，他不记得Blur有写过什么西班牙语。戴蒙微笑着把重心移到了放在利亚姆腿面的手臂上，靠近了利亚姆的耳朵，用Matt几乎听不见的声音对利亚姆说。“你很漂亮。”
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Erotic moment

**Author's Note:**

> 是JRshow上matt lucas爆料的牙莉喝酒的梗。  
> 时间年份人物状态造型都没有经过考据。是单纯的小甜饼+开车。
> 
> 献给啊惨老师。圣诞节快乐。

2002年是一个不起眼的年份。这一年英伦大战几乎休战，被真人秀蚕食的媒体也在做最后的挣扎。Matt Lucas刚刚结束他的巡演工作，来到酒吧放松。这是一个相当时髦的酒吧，内装以黑色为基调，地面的射灯被水雾柔化，变成照亮桌面和地面的柔软光晕。没有直接的照明，对不想被认出的名流来说是理想的场所。  
Matt坐在吧台盯着手里的鸡尾酒，肩膀突然被揽过捏了一下，接着他听见熟悉的率直的嗓音。  
“你好呀，老兄。”  
Matt 回过头，戴蒙穿着一件毛领牛仔衣，一手端着啤酒坐到了他的邻座上。额前细碎的刘海在灯光下发着金色的光。  
“你好呀，戴蒙。没想到能在这里遇见你。”  
戴蒙晃了晃脑袋，Matt注意到他已经半醉了。  
醉酒后的戴蒙要么处于极度的坏心情之中，要么高兴到飘飘然，Matt用余光观察了一下对方，正犹豫着说点什么不会点燃这个一触即发的火药桶。但在他开口之前，戴蒙被身后的吵闹声吸引了注意力，转过身去看背后正围在一起的人群。  
利亚姆正穿着白色的毛领帕卡，被人群围绕在中心。衣服的打光让利亚姆柔顺的头发和苍白的肌肤显得星光熠熠。他的确是天生的明星气质，吸引着周围的注意力。人群似乎想要惹怒利亚姆，在他周围吵闹个不停。没有了成员陪伴的利亚姆站在中心显得十分孤立无援。  
“离我远点儿，他妈的。”  
利亚姆愤愤的挥手，看起来像是要打人又像是在赶蚊子的猫，记者们因为退开了一些，拍了几张照片后离去了。  
Matt看着他闷闷不乐的坐到吧台前面，要了一杯大杯的拉格啤酒。方才还一脸郁闷的戴蒙露出了微笑，仿佛看了一场好戏。  
“Liam”戴蒙招了招手说”坐过来。”  
利亚姆在Matt惊讶的注视下把座位挪到了戴蒙的身边，手肘撑到吧台上低着头看着自己的杯子。利亚姆的发尾已经被汗水沾湿成细缕，手指不断抚摸着一侧的鼻子。Matt猜他一定在出门前吸了不少白粉。  
戴蒙左手托着脑袋注视着利亚姆的侧脸。  
“太阳日报，不是吗？”  
利亚姆端起酒杯喝了一大口，丰满的下唇贴着透明的杯壁，不甚明显的喉结在吞咽中上下弹跳。Matt下意识深吸了一口气。  
利亚姆似乎很习惯被他人注视的目光，旁若无人的喝下了几大口冰凉的啤酒。Matt可以保证他不是唯一一个注视着利亚姆动作的人，因为他感到空气中的温度变得火热了几度。  
戴蒙和利亚姆开始没有由来的谈起足球的事情来。利亚姆在和戴蒙争论哪个球队更好的时候急得从椅子上站起来举起了双手，接着戴蒙也跟着站起来，个子更高的戴蒙把利亚姆挤得一下跌回了座位上。这把Matt 逗得大笑起来。  
“你在笑什么，你这个光头肥瓜。”  
Matt的笑容立刻从脸上坠落“额，不，我不是嘲笑你的意思。只是，看到oasis可以和blur相处的这么好，真是令人愉悦啊”  
听到各自乐队的名字让利亚姆和戴蒙的笑容都蒙上了一层阴影。戴蒙的眼神冷漠地扫过Matt的脸，而利亚姆则低下头，用怀里的啤酒杯顶着脸颊。“Blur的音乐都跟屎一样。”  
Matt看向戴蒙，他几乎害怕戴蒙会突然爆发。然而后者只是抿了一口杯中的啤酒，转而继续托着脑袋看向利亚姆“那你跟我说说，是哪里不好了？”  
“歌词不好。”  
“歌词哪里不好了？”戴蒙循循善诱的问道，一手爬上了利亚姆的大腿，一边伏下身子对上利亚姆的视线，两个生得形状完美的鼻尖贴到一起，Matt觉得这看起来近乎色情。  
“那个girls and boys and girls and boys的，怎么有人他妈的背得下来。还有那夹在歌词里的莫名其妙的西班牙语，不知道你在唱什么。”  
Matt疑惑的看向戴蒙，他不记得Blur有写过什么西班牙语。戴蒙微笑着把重心移到了放在利亚姆腿面的手臂上，靠近了利亚姆的耳朵，用Matt几乎听不见的声音对利亚姆说。  
“你很漂亮。”  
利亚姆盯着空气的双眼颤动了一下，喝了一口杯子里的酒。而戴蒙继续注视着利亚姆，直到利亚姆放下酒杯刚想说些什么，戴蒙又开口说。  
“我是说，那个歌词的意思是你很漂亮。而且那不是西班牙语，是德语。”  
被打断的利亚姆闭上了嘴。重新思考了一会儿。  
“去他妈的德语。”  
空气几乎到了黏稠的地步，不断地推动着两人靠的更近。尽管Matt十分想继续留下观察这两个像希腊画像里的少年少女一样的人会进展到哪一步，但他不得不去上个洗手间。  
“我失陪一下。”Matt说，但没有人注意到他的留言和离开。

Matt来到二楼的洗手间，他觉得自己可能喝的有点多了，感到一阵头晕，因此他扶着隔间的扶手稳住了自己的身子，等着意识重新清醒。  
洗手间的门突然被打开了，出现了Liam标志性的清脆嗓音，接着门又再次发出了吱呀声。后面进来的人没有说话，但他猜测那是戴蒙。  
Matt把隔间的门稍微打开一点，从缝隙中窥见了正弯腰伏在洗手台前面，在纸上切着什么的利亚姆的背影。在他身边，戴蒙正摇摇晃晃的绕着利亚姆打转，走到利亚姆背后的时候伸手环住对方的腰贴上了利亚姆的臀部。  
“还没好吗？”戴蒙听起来像是世界上最快乐的人。  
“马上。”利亚姆不耐烦的回答。  
Matt屏住了呼吸，将门的角度轻轻的推开了更大一些，现在他可以从镜子里的倒影看到两人的正面了。  
利亚姆的睫毛在洗手间的射灯下在消瘦的脸颊上投下一片阴影，漂亮得像是电影画报。他先低头把切好的白色的粉末吸进鼻子当中，深吸一口气，然后往后仰起头去。  
“少吸点儿，你出来的时候已经吸了不少了吧。”  
“少废话。”  
利亚姆揉了揉沾着粉末的鼻尖。  
戴蒙伸手想要拿那张装着剩余粉末的白纸，但站立不稳的他把刚直起身子的利亚姆挤到了墙壁上，手中的白粉撒到了利亚姆的身上。  
戴蒙握住了利亚姆的腰，低头把鼻子埋入了利亚姆的脖子当中。  
“别动”  
刚刚吸入药物的利亚姆看着戴蒙笨拙的样子一边急促的喘着气，一边发出了轻轻的笑容。  
“傻逼，你是在吸我啊。”  
戴蒙闭上眼睛凭着直觉寻找着洒在利亚姆身上的粉。鼻尖贴着利亚姆的皮肤往下移动到锁骨处，再往上闻到耳垂下方。  
利亚姆软绵绵的被夹在墙壁和戴蒙中央 “我脖子上没有粉吧？”  
戴蒙从利亚姆的脖颈中抬起头，从上往下注视着利亚姆浅蓝色的双眼。  
“没有，但是这样也不错。”  
“什么？”  
“别装傻了。”戴蒙一条腿挤进了利亚姆的双腿之间，把利亚姆的白色帕卡卷到了腰上。Matt从未听过戴蒙如此沙哑的声音。“你想吻我。”  
戴蒙低下头碰了一下利亚姆的嘴唇，接着嘬了一口，直到第三次才真正的吻了下去。  
利亚姆的嘴唇柔软如女人，但他毕竟和戴蒙亲吻过的女人不同，利亚姆在唇间激烈的争夺着主导权。这反而激起了戴蒙的斗争心。他抓着利亚姆的腰部，在接吻中竞赛似的激烈的吻着。似乎想把之前在吧台那无处发泄，和在舞台上被撩拨起的欲望一起在此刻发泄出来，从利亚姆的口腔里索取到最多的颤抖和呻吟作为回报。  
利亚姆也不示弱的用力回吻着，Matt在镜子的反射中看见两人的舌头在空中纠缠。  
戴蒙扶着利亚姆的后脑勺加深了这个吻，他的舌头几乎要伸到利亚姆的喉咙当中去。  
Matt从未见过如此激情的吻。不由得感叹被媒体压抑了那么多年的性吸引力可以到达什么程度。  
利亚姆主动跪了下来解开了戴蒙的拉链。戴蒙的背影挡住了利亚姆的脸，Matt只能看到一小撮柔软的头发和耳边被修短后露出的耳朵。但那也足够让Matt想象利亚姆此刻的表情又多可爱了。因为低着头注视着利亚姆的戴蒙突然发出了深深的叹息往后仰起头去。“……操。”  
虽说男人更能理解男人的点，但利亚姆实在是太熟练了。Matt不由得想象利亚姆在舞台上那形如珍珠蚌一样的嘴唇张开含入男人的模样，把小小的珍珠似的牙齿藏在嘴唇和舌头后面。唱wonderwall时总会俏皮的卷起的舌头现在正忙着卷在戴蒙的分身上来回套弄。  
戴蒙鼓励地托着利亚姆的后脑，手指却在那柔顺的头发间不停穿梭，把利亚姆精心打理的顺发揉乱，接着手掌找到利亚姆那一小块在栗色发丝间故意露出的耳朵，把它揉得通红，再沿着耳朵往下，把利亚姆薄薄的脖颈肌肤也搓成了一片粉色。  
跪在戴蒙腿间的利亚姆也摸索着把手伸进帕卡里面自慰起来。  
戴蒙突然制止了利亚姆的动作。“起来”  
“什么？”  
“起来。我要干你。”戴蒙催促到。  
“真的吗？”  
Matt其实也有听说不少，男人之间，或者说摇滚明星之间，互相给对方口这种事情，但他从来没有听过谁真的做到过最后一步。  
“真的。怎么，难道你是第一次？”  
“白痴。”利亚姆扶着洗手台站了起来，再次出现在了Matt的视线范围之内，他的睫毛和脸颊沾满了汗水眼泪和口水等各种液体，但眼眶鼻尖没有一点泛红，仿佛一切的凌乱都不能影响他像往常一样漂亮。“你忘了球场那次吗。”  
“哦对，不好意思。”戴蒙一边解开腰带，一边把利亚姆压到了洗手台上。“我能把你衣服脱了嘛？”  
利亚姆犹豫了一会儿后点了点头，在戴蒙把他的帕卡解开后也帮戴蒙把衣服脱了下来。  
Matt惊讶的发现和他想象的不同，利亚姆的体毛不甚浓密，胸前肚子上的皮肤白嫩嫩的，相反，戴蒙的肚子前却是毛茸茸的一片，但让人十分想把手放下去感受那触感。  
寒冷让两人重新拥吻在一起，利亚姆的腿缠上了戴蒙的腰。它们看起来比Matt想象的要长一些。Matt没想到利亚姆松松垮垮的帕卡之下藏着一双长腿。他这才想起来，利亚姆足足有178呢。  
尽管Matt尝试了蹲下去又站起来，但他无论如何也无法看清他俩结合的部位，只看到戴蒙低下头在利亚姆耳边轻轻的说了什么，然后安抚似的拍拍利亚姆的背，下身一点一点的往里面挺入。而利亚姆则痛苦的皱着眉头，睫毛上凝结的水汽在灯光下反射着微弱的光芒，看起来即色情又易碎。  
接着利亚姆仰起头发出了轻轻的哼声，带着鼻音的声音和他在舞台上唱歌的声线一样。然后张开嘴变成了短促的喘息和呻吟。这伴随着Matt整个职业生涯，在地球上的任何一个角落和街道上都听了无数遍的声音，现在正在离他不足两米的地方充满欲望的喘息着。即熟悉又惊奇的体验让Matt感到一阵头晕目眩。  
利亚姆环着戴蒙的动作很轻，然而戴蒙却用力的抓着利亚姆的背，把利亚姆抓得三番五次得喊疼。  
“你他妈是个疯子！”利亚姆喊道。  
“你不应该光着身子穿帕卡。”戴蒙抚摸过利亚姆背后的红痕。Matt感到一阵寒冷，他从未想过利亚姆包裹得严严实实的衣服下是充满抓痕的后背的画面。  
镜面因为两人的温度而起了一层雾。戴蒙再次吻上对方的嘴唇。这次利亚姆变得顺从了许多，随着戴蒙的压倒而往后贴到了镜面上，背部随着动作摩擦着镜面发出了嗞嗞的声音，在镜子中央擦出了一道清晰的水痕。这让Matt重新能看到戴蒙的正脸。  
金发的音乐天才注视着利亚姆凌乱的头顶，专心得像是注视着一张章在创作中的乐谱。深蓝的眼睛夹杂着欲望和征服后的快感。  
利亚姆低着眼睛没有余力去回应戴蒙的视线，他像一艘漂浮在海浪上的小艇一样荡个不停，脖子上的汗珠就像秋日清晨里栏杆上细密如灰尘的小水珠，偶尔被发梢上流下的汗水带走。  
利亚姆双手撑着洗手台的台面，在臀部被撞击和被洗手台和墙壁挤压的间隙中喘着粗气，发出舒服到像痛苦的短促呻吟。  
戴蒙抓住了利亚姆其中一只手腕把他放到自己的背上，低下头把鼻尖埋入利亚姆的耳侧，深深的吸入了一口利亚姆的味道。Matt不禁好奇利亚姆身的上是什么味道让戴蒙连白粉都可以抛在脑后。  
“你很漂亮。”  
利亚姆明显的颤抖了一下，双腿环得更紧了。“这不是什么该死的歌词吗？”  
“不是。”戴蒙掐着膝盖窝把利亚姆的一条腿往上扳到了自己的肩膀上。“你真的很漂亮。”  
优雅而清晰的伦敦音让戴蒙听起来像是嘲弄，利亚姆捏紧了拳头仰起头发出唔咽，汗湿的刘海在他的眼皮上来回扫弄，他没有空闲去思考戴蒙是在轻蔑还是在夸奖，他快到高潮了。  
Matt可以看到利亚姆头无力的垂在一边，汗湿而卷曲的发梢贴在嘴角边，苍白的脖子和双颊因为兴奋而变得通红。利亚姆濒临高潮的脆弱激发了戴蒙，他更加无情的撞击着利亚姆的深处。  
“操……你妈的……”  
利亚姆挣扎着向后缩，平日里的曼城口音脏话也失去了所有的气势，听起来软绵绵的，渐渐变成了急不可耐的呻吟，发红的舌头无意识地不停伸出嘴角舔着嘴唇，最后变成了大声的哀鸣，小腿在戴蒙的背后绷直。  
刚刚高潮的利亚姆还没来得及软下去，就被戴蒙捧住了耳朵猛地推到了镜面上。利亚姆的后脑被砸得发出了一声巨响，疼得他几乎要叫骂出声。但他的叫声被戴蒙的吻堵在了喉咙里，舌头被戴蒙含在嘴里吮吸，无声地吞咽下着最后几下猛烈冲刺引起的尖叫。  
直到戴蒙终于松开了他的摇滚巨星，利亚姆把他一直架在戴蒙肩上被几乎扳成180度的大腿放了下来，瘫软地跌坐到地面上，脸上，脖颈和胸前都因为汗水和其他液体而湿淋淋地发着光。  
戴蒙蹲下来拨开利亚姆的刘海在他小巧的额头上落下了一个吻，两人都望着对方的眼睛露出笑容。此刻利亚姆右脸的酒窝比在舞台上的任何一个角度看起来都要甜。

Matt急忙闪身躲回隔间里等待两人离开后才从洗手间蹑手蹑脚的出来。回到座位上的时候戴蒙和利亚姆正若无其事的喝着啤酒，仿佛刚才的一切都只是Matt喝多了看到的幻觉。  
“你去哪儿了？”戴蒙随意的问到。  
“遇到了另一个tv show的制作人，聊了两句。对了，你俩还好吗？”  
“别担心。”戴蒙侧头凑到利亚姆脸旁“我不喜欢的是另一个加拉格。我很喜欢这位的。你说是吗？Liam”  
利亚姆吸着鼻子右手揉了揉鼻尖盯着吧台后面，像是无视了戴蒙的话，但他露在头发外迅速变红的耳朵让Matt确信了刚刚发生的事情都是真的。


End file.
